This invention relates to coin-receiving devices, such as, but not limited to, fare boxes, and the like, for the collection of fares, such as coins, tickets, tokens, etc., and especially, although not necessarily, to such fare boxes as used in transportation facilities, such as buses, streetcars, commuter trains, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a tamperproof coin vault adapted to receive coins deposited in the fare box, or the like, and retain them in a secure position, both while the vault is in position in the fare box, or the like, and after it is removed until it is taken to a predetermined collection point for emptying and checking the received contents.
Coin vaults of the type described must have special security features, particularly in view of the ever increasing possibility of robbery and theft from public transportation vehicles. Accordingly, it is not only necessary that the coin vault be locked in the fare box, or the like, to prevent unauthorized removal or pilfering during operation of the vehicle, or the like, but also that provision be made to secure the contents of the vault between the time that the vault is being taken from the vehicle to a suitable secure collection point.
Typical prior art coin vaults designed for this purpose are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 118,927; 218,781; 2,119,592; 2,146,974; and 2,371,114.
A fare box with which a coin vault embodying the present invention is advantageously used is preferably of the type mounted upon a stand or upon the floor of a vehicle and adapted to remain in the vehicle. The fare box contains the removable coin box or vault which is locked in place and can only be removed by a person or persons authorized to do so. The top or closure of the removable coin vault or box is preferably provided with a tiltable lid which serves as an inspection plate permitting the conductor or driver to inspect the coins or other medium of fare prior to their discharge into the coin receptacle or vault. When the removable coin receptacle is in place within the fare box cabinet, its lid or inspection plate is supported beneath and adjacent an opening in the bottom of the hopper of the fare box, which hopper is provided with a glass wall or walls so that the inspection plate is visible.
The vault is normally adapted to be contained in the bottom portion of the fare box and to receive the fares and coins deposited therein. Such vault has a door for closing an opening, together with means for automatically closing and locking the door when the vault is removed from the fare box.
Prior art coin vaults, however, are generally too cumbersome for smaller vehicles, such as minibuses, and the like, in common use today.
The coin vault of the presnt invention, however, resolves the difficulty indicated above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.